


The Lure

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where House catches Cameron and Chase in the act in the sleep lab.  Chase's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wouldn’t want to own them even if I could. Too expensive to feed them all.  
> Beta: Many thanks to katakombs for her suggestions.  
> Author’s Notes: Somewhat spoilery for S3 of House.  
> Written in response to the eighth smut!challenge at the House/Cameron Smut-A-Thon comm.   
> The requirements were: Write a fic where House catches Cam and Chase ‘in action’, and then House ‘stakes his claim’ over Cam in some fashion (preferably in a smutty way).

I should’ve known this was a bad idea.

But it was so tempting. I’ve wanted her for months. Enough that I made a stupid mistake, sleeping with Cameron when she was high, and I should’ve known better. If she’d chosen to cry date-rape, that could’ve made for quite the messy situation. I was almost amazed that all she did afterwards was make a few snide remarks about my prowess to some patients.

I got lucky, or so I thought.

Until she came to me with a new offer. No-strings-attached sex. I listened to her proposition, and it actually made a kind of twisted sense. I was even flattered in a strange way – it proved she actually did think I had some skills in bed, that I _had_ pleased her. Why else would she approach me?

Except maybe to make House jealous? I wondered, but I convinced myself otherwise.

Soon, things were more complicated than I’d thought, for something that was supposed to be the exact opposite. The sex was good, but it was the only thing that was. Cameron seemed to become this whole new person. Bitchy, contemptuous.

When she started pushing for us to do it in nearly every room of PPTH, at first I liked the idea. But that’s when I began to think again: Maybe this was all about House. About getting caught in the act.

Even though she claimed to be over him.

I knew the smart thing to do would be to say no. To stop this, and walk away. But I was enjoying myself too much. Seeing that whole new side of her: good-little-girl-goes-wild.

Maybe I even had a crush on her.

 

*~*~*

 

When she suggests that we try the beds in the sleep-lab on for size, it doesn’t take much to get me to agree. Yes, we’re in the middle of a case, but is anything likely to happen if we just step out for a quickie?

We’re wrapped up in each other, clothes half-off. She’s underneath me, her mouth on my neck, and I’m fumbling with her buttons, when it happens.

The door slams open, and a certain boss of ours limps in. A very _angry_ boss.

We break apart, buttoning ourselves quickly back up, while he stands there and glowers silently.

This is bad. This is _very_ bad.

“You,” House growls, pointing his cane at me. “Get out.”

My feet carry me out the door, and I’m in the hallway, sweat rolling down my sides and my face hot. I wait for Cameron to appear behind me, and then for House to show up and fire both of us on the spot.

I stand there for long moments, until I realize no one’s following. What’s going on back there?

There’s one-way mirrors in the observation rooms above the sleep labs, and I head quickly towards the room overlooking the lab House caught us in.

I get there just in time for the fireworks. “That’s quite the sideline you have going there, Doctor,” House comments acidly. He’s nearly face-to-face with her, looming over her. “First you kiss me, and now it looks like you were about to do the horizontal be-bop with the wombat. Working your way through the office?”

Cameron seems calm and unmoved. “ _You’re_ one to talk, House. I’m not the one paying hookers to have sex with me,” she reminds him.

House goes on as if she’s said nothing. “When do I get _my_ all-access pass to your love-rug?” he snarks, edging even closer.

I should go in there, defend her honour. It’s none of House’s business who Cameron spends her time with, and how. Yeah, we were doing it on the clock, fine. Then make it about _that_.

But I stand rooted to the spot. I don’t have it in me to go in there and draw his fire. I like my job too much, no matter how good the sex was.

Cameron’s mouth drops open. Then, shockingly, she slaps House hard across the face.

“You’re pathetic and disgusting,” she spits, and she strides past him, heels clacking against the floor.

House wheels around, quicker than I would’ve expected, and grabs her wrist.

That almost makes me run in there anyway. He’s a cripple, but he’s stronger than she is-

I watch in disbelief as he yanks her to him and kisses her. Although it’s really more of a _devouring_.

The cane clatters to the floor, loud enough to make me jump, as House wraps both hands around Cameron’s face and holds her still. Even from here, I can hear all the wet noises of their mouths meeting. I can hear the way Cameron is moaning, sounds that are all too familiar to me by now.

She’s _enjoying_ this.

I don’t want to watch this, but I can’t look away. House lets her go, only to turn and back her against the foot of the bed. He starts unbuttoning her pants. I wait for her to protest, but it doesn’t come. Instead, her own hands are at the fly of his jeans.

I watch as House pushes Cameron’s slacks and lacy black underwear down past her knees. I can’t really see _him_ , his blazer’s in the way, but I can tell from the motions of her arm and the way House’s jaw tightens that she’s stroking and squeezing his length.

She pulls a condom out of her pocket – a condom originally meant for me, I realize with a flash of jealousy – and puts it on him. He turns her again, bends her down over the edge of the bed. She cries out when he plunges in, and that’s familiar to me, too. I’m angry, but I can’t look away, can’t leave.

He’s rough, but that seems to excite her. House shoves a hand under her sweater, pushing it up, and then tears at her bra until her breast spills out and he can pinch a nipple sharply. She grinds against him, moaning even louder. She was never this eager with _me_.

He reaches around her hip, palm pressing between her thighs, and I can tell by the pitch change in her cries that he must be massaging her clit. They climax, one after the other, in a series of frenzied movements that makes me stiffen despite myself. I hate this, I hate her. I hate _myself_.

They pull slowly apart when they’re done. “You deserve better than _him_ ,” House starts, and that’s all I can bear. I don’t want to hear him _diagnose_ me. I finally leave the room.

I get out of the hospital as fast as I can. I may not have a job to come back to, but all I can think about is making my escape.

And how Cameron’s plan seems to have worked.

 

*~*~*

 

Cameron dumps me.

She makes it about how I am obviously falling in love with her (and she isn’t wrong) and how that wasn’t the ‘deal’.

Given what I saw in the sleep lab, I now know I was just a convenient _lure_ , to get House right where she wanted him.

I’m still angry, but I say nothing. I’ve had time to think, and I suspect ‘using’ me was payback for that night of meth-induced sex.

And I suspect I still managed to get off lucky. All things considered.

 


End file.
